


Missing Bedtime Stories

by therealmnemo



Series: Kirkwall Friend Fiction [7]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Light Angst, Prompt by Committee, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealmnemo/pseuds/therealmnemo
Summary: Hawke watches the clock and waits for Anders to get home.Prompt Game. Give me three things to put into a fic.I received:'aromatherapy' from rannadylin'an infestation of fennecs' from quinnlocke'a skunk bath toy' from sixlilypetals.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rannadylin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rannadylin/gifts), [quinnlocke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnlocke/gifts), [Six_Lily_Petals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Six_Lily_Petals/gifts).



> Repost for Series!

Hawke watched the second hand creep around the clock.

Dinner time had come and gone. Bath time, too. No footsteps in the hall during storytime. No one waiting in her bed once Evan finally went to sleep.

Hawke sighed.

Moving back to Lothering seemed a great idea at the time. The town had grown enough to be a place where both she and Anders could find work without spending a fortune on housing, but small enough to raise a family.

Almost a year later she still can't find work and resorts to freelancing while staying at home with their son. It saved them from the high cost of daycare.

This means Anders works extra hours. He is one of two veterinarians in the town. The other, Irving, is old and bound to retire soon, and they are having trouble attracting new vets to the practice.

It helps a bit that Bethany still visits. She watches Evan while Hawke goes on job interviews. Varric still bothers her over Skype to read over his latest novel, asking if she'll design the latest cover. Then she flips over to Isabela to read snippets of her filthy fan fiction. Her latest seems to be an incredibly detailed love affair Hawke assumes is about her latest tattooed fling. At least, she hopes those sinful pictures Isabela sent were of her latest flame.

The front door to the apartment closed, footsteps echoed down the hall to Evan's room. Hawke grabbed her robe off the bedpost and quietly followed.

When she pushed the door open fully, she watched as Anders knelt next to the bed with his head leaning against a propped up palm. His other hand held a small toy. They kaleidoscope of colors from the nightlight danced over his blonde hair and Evan's sleeping face.

Hawke knelt beside him, threading her arms around his waist and settled her chin on his shoulder.

"I missed bed time again, didn't I, Love?" he whispered.

She kissed his cheek and tugged on his waist. "Shh...Come with me."

Thankfully, he was home not long after bed time, so the tea lights under scented oils were still lit in their room. Anders often teased her about her little home remedies, but he was just fine when it came to aromatherapy. Of all his senses, smell seemed to be right behind touch in order of importance.

Hawke dropped her robe to the ground and started working on Anders' tie. He lifted the toy on his hands-it looked like a bath toy in the shape of a skunk. His hands squeezed it gently; a soft, sad squeak escaped.

"I tried to be home for bath time at least. I picked this up on my lunch break. I wanted a cat, but it was this or regular ducks..." he tapered off as he squeezed it again.

Once Hawke finished divesting him of his work clothes, she gently plucked the toy from his hands and leaned in to give him a feather-light kiss. She deposited the toy on the nightstand and pulled Anders onto the bed. He sat with his back against the headboard and she curled up on his chest, his hands carding gently through her hair.

"I'm on my way out the door and we get a blighted call from the Chantry. A fennec infestation! I honestly thought Irving was pulling my leg, but _no_ , I have to go clear them out and bring them down to the Preserve. Maker help me."

Hawke felt pressure on the top of her head. Anders kissed her there and lingered.

"I know it's rough right now, sweetheart. Once Irving retires we'll have a bit more income, I won't have to be the one staying there till all hours, taking all the emergency calls. I'm just so scared Evan's only going to know me as some strange man that visits on the weekend."

Hawke freed her head and rolled over until she straddled Anders' hips. With a hand on either side of his face, she pulled him close to kiss him one more.

After a moment, she leaned back and traced his jawline with her thumbs. "This may not have been what we expected moving here, but we're making it work. I know you love Evan with all your heart, and as long as you come home to me every night, we'll be okay."

Anders' amber eyes watered as he captured her hands in his own, a tired smile stretched across his face.

"Maker knows I don't deserve you, Marian, but I love you with all that I am, all that I have."

She returned the watery smile with her own. "That's all I'll ever need."


End file.
